Erudite's Concealment
by wolf2oo
Summary: What happens when Cara Johnson, abnegation, chooses Erudite during the Choosing ceremony? When she meets Jeanine Matthews, the ever so frightening Erudite leader, what will she do when she finds out what she plans to do to abnegation? Read to find out!


CaraPOV | 1st person

I smile at my mother, who smiles back at me in a sweet way. Head layed down, I see my hair fall beneath my feet, making no sound when it touches the ground. I lift my head for a brief moment, only to see my reflection for a second. I am a small, fragile  
girl wearing abnegation grey. I have blond hair and dark blue eyes, unlike most of my family who has brown hair. She looks at me and sighs. I nod. It was selfish to want your child to stay in your faction, but it was also human nature. Sometimes,  
human nature could not be messed with. Mom finishes my hair with a bun and I smile slightly to her. She hugs me and I hug her back. We don't need to talk, I already know what she would say. Good luck.  
I walk to school with my sister, Laura. "Laura! Come on." Laura's friend, Clara, motions for Laura to follow. She happily follows her friends, leaving me walking by myself. I don't mind being alone, I was just worried about what would happen when I am  
alone. Laura and her friends giggle excitedly as they skip to school. I was kind of worried, but excited at the same time. Today is testing day, a day where all 16 year olds take a test to see which faction their personality fits; Abnegation, the  
selfless. Dauntless, the brave. Erudite, the intelligent. Amity, the kind and Candor, the honest. Unlike my sister, I had no clue where I belong. I enjoy being with my mother but… I don't feel like I'm selfless enough. Laura is kind to all, everyone  
knows she fits with Amity. The school day was split in half, so there would be time for the tests the second half of the day. I see an old lady struggling with her luggage. "Do you need some help?" I ask her.  
"Yesss… please" She looks at me with dark eyes, bearing into my cold blue ones and hands me a bag. I carry it to her destination and she thanks me and coughs. "Choose wisely…." The words barely escape her mouth before she turns and scurries off. I dash  
to the school and make it at the steps, just in time for class. Everyone was paying more attention than normal. They were trying to get as much out of it as possible. I tried to too.  
I was always told to trust the tests. I didn't know what to expect until we took it. The teachers order us to line up in a manner, organized by factions. They called the first six people up. It didn't take long. One by one, they step out of the rooms,  
either jumping with excitement, or looking down at their feet, as if they were about to cry. I hope to be jumping with excitement, but knowing me I will be depressed after I find out what I am. "Cara" My head perks up and I am led into a room. "Hi.  
My name is Josh. I will being administering your test today." Says a boy, in his 30s with a Amity uniform on. I smile and nod my head in respect. It is the abnegation way. He orders me to sit on the scary looking chair and drink a blue liquid. I shrug  
and gulp down the bitter-tasting flavor. All goes black.  
"Choose." I hear a disembodied voice. I recognize the voice. Jeanine Matthews. She is the creator of the aptitude test. In front of me, 2 pedestals lay. One has cheese and the other has a knife. I take both, seconds before they disappear. I hear growling  
come from behind me. A vicious dog appears, it snarls and saliva spits out of its mouth. Before it can lunge, I throw the cheese to distract it and stab it to death. Easy. It bleeds and then disappears.  
I wake up. Josh smiles at me. "You have received Erudite." I smile back and exit the room. Erudite. Abnegation's enemy. My mom didn't really have much of a problem, but my dad did. He is apart of the counsel and Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite, constantly  
realises articles stating against abnegation. She believes Erudite deserves to govern, not abnegation. I was not sure what to believe. I sit in the classroom and wait for everyone to finish. Laura comes dashing into the room. She is joyous. She hugs  
everyone in the room, not caring if it spreads germs. " Weeee!" She says.  
We walk home, helping a couple of factionless on the way. I hope that's not where I end up. Most of the factions require people to meet finish certain deeds before they become a full member of their faction. People who didn't meet the requirements were  
left factionless. My mind wanders back to my result. Erudite. Erudite is a challenging faction to get into, you had to be very smart in order to meet the requirements. I knew there was no going back to abnegation, I don't belong here. As much as I  
would like to stay with my family, I'm just not selfless enough. Even thinking about this proves how self centered I am.  
My neighborhood consists of plain grey houses, none larger than the other. We only have what we need, and not what we desire. "Mom! I'm home!" Laura announces with pride, right as we open the door. I set my backpack down and help Laura with hers. Mom  
comes downstairs and gives us a warm smile. "Dinner's ready." She says. We sit down at the table and eat broccoli and biscuits. A very plain dinner. Abnegation food. I see myself in the spoon once more. Is this who I am? Or am I more than this? I  
ask myself.


End file.
